Jessica Kimble
| image = File:Jessica Kimble.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = Cunningham County, New Jersey | known relatives = Diana Kimble (mother); Stephanie Kimble (daughter); Jason Voorhees (uncle); Elias Voorhees (grandfather); Steven Freeman (father of child) | year of birth = | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) | played by = Kari Keegan }} Jessica Kimble is a fictional character featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Kari Keegan, she appeared in the ninth installment of the series Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. Biography In Jason Goes To Hell, she first appears to be nurturing her baby daughter and engaged in a relationship with American Casefile reporter Robert Campbell. While Diana is talking to her on the phone one night, she's murdered by Jason (who's possessing a local police officer). Jessica is devastated by her mother's death and also believes that her ex-boyfriend Steven Freeman was responsible. Steven continually tries to convince her that he wasn't in any way involved in Diana's death, but she still can't put in the effort to trust him. Her distrust in him is heightened when he runs Robert over with his car, which terrifies her incredibly and results in her going to the police for protection against him. It's only until Jason (possessing Robert) breaks into the police station and kills every officer in his way when she finally believes what Steven's been telling her and realizes that he didn't kill her mother. The two of them fight against Jason while at the same time trying to protect their baby. After she supposedly kills him, she gets a call from Creighton Duke who has kidnapped her baby and instructs her to meet him at the Voorhees House. It's there that Duke tells her about her relation to Jason and that she was the only person, aside from Stephanie, who could defeat him. She's given a dagger and then with the baby hidden, proceeds to hunt Jason down to end all of the madness. Once she finds him, she creeps up behind him and manages to stab him in the upper part of his chest with the dagger which releases his energy and opens up the portal to hell (which he is dragged pulled moments later by ancient demons). After Jason is sent to hell, she and Steven embrace each other and walk into the sunset. In Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, it was revealed by Steven that Jessica had recently died. Notes & Trivia * The character of Jessica Kimble was created by director Adam Marcus and screenwriter Jay Huguely. * The exact location where Jessica Kimble lived is subject to interpretation. It is known that she lived relatively close to Camp Crystal Lake, which was established in the first three films in the series as being located in New Jersey. The ninth film, Jason Goes to Hell however, posits that the fictional town of Cunningham County, where Diana lived, was located in Connecticut. See also External Links * * Jessica Kimble at the Horror Film Wiki * Jessica Kimble at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ----